do I have a daddy?
by Super Saiyajin Priscila
Summary: It starts when Goten asks Gohan about their daddy...


gohan

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, ok? 

Author's note: this is a Goku, Gohan and Goten story! I hope you like it! Sorry for my grammar, I'm brazilian! email me at [erazul@uol.com.br][1]

do I have a daddy?

15 year oldGohan was stydying at his room.He was trying to get concentrated when he heard little steps towards his room.He turned his had around only to see his little brother looking up at him. Goten didn't seem to be very happy, 'cause he had a single tear on his cheek. Gohan looked down at him and dried his tear.

-What happened, kid? Are you ok?

-Gohan… do I have a daddy? Trunks has a daddy, I want to know where's my daddy!

Now,Gohan looked deep into his brother's eyes. He noticed that they were decided eyes. And curios eyes. And Gohan started thinking about what to answer to his little brother. He didn't want Goten to be upset, didn't want to hurt his little heart…How to say the truth to Goten without hurting him? How?

-Gohan, can you tell me? Please…

Gohan saw the little cute face and answered:

-Of course you have a dad, Goten! But now he lives in another world… 

-Why?And does he know me?

-Well, he went to another world to save everyone, Goten! To save everyone from some really bad people… But even so he can see you from this place where he is…

-And where is this place?

Gohan told Goten to follow him. They got out of their house and Gohan pointed at the sky.

-There, Goten… Our dad can see all of us, you, me, mom…

Goten had a big smile at his face, he was looking at the sky, wondering about this place where his daddy was…

-Gohan, fly me to the sky so I can meet our dad? Please, please…

This time, Gohan was caught by surprise. How was he going to explain to a 4 year old about "the other world"? This was going to be a hard work…

-Goten, I can't do that, you see, we can't go to the other world like this… 

Gohan saw the disappointed face that Goten made. It broke his heart.

Then Goten cried a few tears and Gohan couldn't to anything, he could only hug his little brother tight.

-It means that I can't see my daddy? I want to talk to him, I really need to talk to him!

- But Goten, you can do it, Gohan said, once more drying his brother's tears.

-Really? Then I'm going to send him a letter! Can I? Can I?

Gohan was just going to say that Goten couldn't do it, 'cause we can't send a letter to the other world, when he had an idea. He just wanted to make Goten happy… 

-Ok, Goten, so you can tell me what you want to write in the letter, and I'll do it for you.

-Big brother, how can we send the letter?

-You'll see, Goten…

Gohan wrote the letter with Goten's words:

dear daddy;

I know I can't see you, but I also Know I love you. My big brother told me that you're watching me from the sky, me , my brother, mom and everyone. And I believe it. And I'm very happy 'cause everyone told me that I look like you. So I want to be like you when I grow up, ok? Please, never stop taking care of us. I promess I won't cry anymore, 'cause now I know that I have a daddy.

love, Goten.

Gohan put the little paper inside a balloon and started to blow the balloon. When he finished, hereleased the balloon and it started to go up to the sky, up,and up, and up, carrying inside Goten's letter and also Goten's love.

-Gohan, will the letter go to daddy?

-You can be sure of that, Goten.

And the two boys remained looking at the sky, until the time that the balloon disappeared.

Goten wanted the answer to the letter.

Gohan had to give Goten this answer…

Two days after this, Goten went running to Gohan:

-Big brother, look at it, I found it on my bed! Is it daddy's answer? Can it be? Read it to me please!

Gohan picked the paper and started to read it:

little Goten;

First of all, I want to say that I love you too. I really am looking at you from the sky, like you brother said. I'm sorry if you can't see me, but I can see you, and remember that I'm part of you. I'm in your heart, Goten!Don't worry, ok? You are a good kid!

love, daddy

Goten started to jump with happiness.

Gohan knew who had written the letter.

Himself.

Because he loved his brother.

He didn't want him to suffer…

-Thank you, Gohan, for reading this letter to me! I love you, big brother!

-I love you too, kid.And now you know that dad received your letter, and you don't have to worry, ok?

-O k, Gohan.

And then Goten ran to Gohan, who picked him up and put him on his bed. 

-Good night, Goten.

-Good night, Gohan!

And the two kids were sleeping in only a few seconds.

But someone was looking at them.

With love. 

It was Goku.

He walked to the boys, who were now sleeping like two angels. His little angels, Goku thought.

Goku smiled at the boys.

And whispered: 

-Good job, Gohan. You're a good kid… I love you both, my kids.

I'll always take care of you… 

   [1]: mailto:erazul@uol.com.br



End file.
